A Message to Gracias
A Message to Gracias is a 1964 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title and plot are a reference to the essay Message to Garcia. Plot Mexican Revolutionary mice make numerous attempts to deliver a message to General Gracias, but fail when every messenger is caught and eaten by Sylvester. Desperate, El Supremo then resorts to Speedy Gonzales to deliver the message. After Speedy runs past him (leaving him on fire in the process), Sylvester resorts to several plans to stop Speedy from delivering the message: # First Sylvester drives after Speedy in a race car. When Sylvester asks if message is for him, Speedy answers him saying "Adios senor pussy gato signed..." he then picks up speed, the dust left behind forming the word "Speedy". Sylvester then speeds up after the mouse. However, when Speedy spots a taco stand, he stops for a lunch break, resulting in Sylvester smashing into a cactus. # Next, Sylvester chases after Speedy on a boat, and attempts to shoot him. Unfortunately, he ends up bumping his head on a low hanging branch and blows a hole in his boat, causing it to sink, resulting in him almost being eaten by crocodiles. # After seeing Sylvester pass on a rail car with a sail, Speedy wonders what he's up to now. It cuts to Sylvester hiding in a tree, having set a snare trap. Upon hearing Speedy rushing by, he sets it off, only for a large beastly creature to be pulled up. Back on the ground, Speedy watches as the animal tears Sylvester apart, causing bits of fur to fall to the ground, followed by Sylvester himself. Speedy then puts part of Sylvester's fur along with ears back on his head, who dazily thanks Speedy before the mouse speeds off again. # With Speedy almost to Gracias's headquarters, Sylvester tries to lasso him. He succeeds, only for Speedy to take him for a ride which ends with him being tied to a tree. With Sylvester dealt with, Speedy reaches General Gracias to deliver the message. Upon reading it however, it turns out to be a poem saying "Happy Birthday", much to Speedy's disgust because he had gone through all the trouble he had with Sylvester for such a relatively trivial message ("This is A'' important message?"). Turning around, Speedy sees El Supremo (who had apparently used Speedy as a decoy to distract Sylvester while he safely got to Gracia's HQ) with a birthday cake for his amigo. Racing up to Sylvester, Speedy asks him they're thinking the same thing. When Sylvester agrees, Speedy promptly cuts the "pussy gato" out of his bonds, who then chases after El Supremo and General Gracias while imitating Speedy's catchphrase. As Sylvester chases the two mice down the road and over the horizon, Speedy comments "Well whataya know, it looks like the generals and the pussy gato is going to have lunch together. Sort of gets ya right here (in the heart), no?" Availability * DVD - ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 3 Notes * This is the only cartoon where both Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester put aside their differences and therefore both win in the end. Gallery 225427 10150197946123926 6429316 n.jpg General Gracias.PNG tumblr_mzdptraQSG1s92nono1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj1jr5p0Zd1s92nono1_1280.jpg sylvestermckimson_messagetogracias.jpg tumblr_myahj3q3xL1s92nono1_1280.jpg TV Title Cards Lt a message to gracias the bugs bunny & tweety show.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' Category:1964 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons directed by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons produced by Friz Freleng